bansheefandomcom-20200214-history
You Can’t Hide From the Dead
"You Can't Hide From the Dead" is the seventh episode of the third season of Banshee and, therefore, the twenty-seven episode of the series overall. It aired on February 20, 2015. The episode is written by Chris Kelley and directed by Greg Yaitanes. Plot Despite Job’s reservations, Lucas and his team pull off a daring heist at Camp Genoa. Lucas and Chayton are haunted by their recent deadly encounter. Calling a truce, Gordon and Carrie attempt an unusual intervention with Deva. Unbeknownst to her uncle, Rebecca heads to Philly to work out a deal with a spurned Proctor client. Synopsis Lucas remains haunted by Siobhan's death, causing Job to worry that he won't be in top form for their planned heist of Camp Genoa. Deva's friend Beaty warns Carrie about the new crowd Deva has fallen in with. She and Gordon race to Charlie's house to retrieve their daughter, but Deva refuses to leave. When Charlie and his friends intervene, Carrie and Gordon beat them at their own fight-club game. The resulting rush and a shared desire to protect their daughter bring Carrie and Gordon closer together, if only for a moment. Chayton, also strangely haunted by the murder of Siobhan, holes up in a barn where he coerces a local woman to nurse him back to health. After his health is restored, he leaves the farm, murdering the woman who helped him as well as her neighbor. Proctor grows closer to Emily Lotus and takes his eye off his business affairs, opening the door for Rebecca to pursue interests of her own. She visits Salvadoran gangster Hector Morales and agrees to provide him with Molly – violating Proctor's existing arrangement with the Black Beard gang from Philadelphia. Lucas, Carrie and Job break into Camp Genoa using a winch attached to Sugar's truck. Carrie breaks into the safe, as Job and a distracted Lucas fight off the men who came after them. They successfully escape, but a furious Colonel Stowe vows revenge. Aimee arrives at the Cadi with news for Lucas – Chayton is headed to Louisiana. Lucas and Brock leave Kurt Bunker in charge, and set off after him. Cast Starring * Antony Starr as Lucas Hood * Ivana Milicevic as Carrie Hopewell * Ulrich Thomsen as Kai Proctor * Frankie Faison as Sugar Bates * Hoon Lee as Job * Rus Blackwell as Gordon Hopewell * Matt Servitto as Deputy Brock Lotus * Trieste Kelly Dunn as Deputy Siobhan Kelly * Ryann Shane as Deva Hopewell * Lili Simmons as Rebecca Bowman * Geno Segers as Chayton Littlestone * Afton Williamson as DA Alison Medding (credit only) * Langley Kirkwood as Colonel Douglas Stowe Guest starring * Matthew Rauch as Clay Burton * Tom Pelphrey as Deputy Kurt Bunker * Tanya Clarke as Emily Lotus * Meaghan Rath as Aimee King * Susan Misner as Lisa Marie * Wilson Jermaine Heredia as Hector Morales * Jerod Meagher as Charlie Knowles * Dennis Flanagan as Leo Fitzpatrick * Reg E. Cathey as Detective Julius Bonner (credit only) Co-starring * Alpha Trivette as Israel Proctor * Lindsay Ayliffe as a Amish Bishop * Chelsea Cardwell as Beaty * Justin Smith as Vince Daniels * Mark Hicks as Captain Richard Murphy * Max Calder as Bear * Ben Jensen as the Armory Guard Cast Notes Video References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3